


Where now?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill & VIrginia are now recognizable in the community and abroad since the release of their book. With her parents staying at her house, the hotel impossible and Virginia clearly not partaking in the lab idea, where do they go? Here are a few scenarios. Possibly the way the episode should have gone..hint to writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where now?

"They recognized us?"  
"Where do we go now?"  
Bill's level of frustration is growing by the second. The only thing he can think about is having her somewhere, anywhere. He is racking his brain to come up with someplace that they can go. Gini looks at him, waiting for an answer.  
"Bill, any ideas?"  
"The lab?"  
"Really? I don't want to go to the lab Bill."  
Bill grabs her hand and they leave the Park Plaza. Bill sees her car parked across the street and gets an idea. He looks at her car, then back at her, a grin and raised eyebrow enveloping his face.   
"Seriously? I haven't.."  
"Why not?"  
"I haven't done that in years Bill!"  
"I haven't either."  
Gini smiles as Bill takes the keys from her hand. He leads her to the car and she gets into the front seat. Bill starts the car, looking for a private and secluded area.   
"I cannot believe we are doing this! It makes me feel like a teenager again." She reaches over, her hand placed specifically on his inner thigh. Bill looks over and makes a small grunt. She runs her hand slowly, up and down his thigh, then leans over and kisses his neck. Bill tries to keep his focus on the wheel, still looking for the perfect spot. He finally notices a dirt road and turns down it. It is dark, secluded and desolate. "Perfect!" He pulls the car over, puts it in park and turns to Gini. "So, how to proceed?"  
"Stop talking!" Gini reaches up, kisses him passionately as Bill responds with intensity. As they continue, she finds his bow-tie and unties it, removes his suspenders and unbuttons his shirt, flinging it to the back seat. Bill pushes his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up to her waist. Frustrated with her stalking and garter he manages to untie them and remove them. Everything is rushed, savage and carnal. Virginia unzips his pants, reaches inside his boxers finding his raging erection. He pulls off her panties and she climbs on top of him, the steering wheel against her back. Bill thrusts inside her as she grinds down on him. His fingers massage her clit as they delve deeper into each other. Virginia runs her fingers through his hair, kisses him as she slides her tongue into his mouth to meet his. It is deep and wet. Bill desperate for her breasts, unbuttons her top, reaches under her bra and cups her breasts. His thumbs massage her nipples as they become erect against the pressure. Virginia continues her assault, grinding deep onto him as he pushes back against her, filling her further with each thrust. Bill reaches his hands around, grabbing her butt and pulling her closer with each thrust. They are perfectly in sync, their rhythm working to the benefit of each other. "Bill, I'm close," she whispers in his ear.  
"Me too."  
They continue, the moans and grunts growing louder and louder. Bill can feel her tightening around him when she comes loudly and quickly. The sensation causes Bill to climax as well. They both ride the waves of their orgasms together, looking each other in the face, looks of pure pleasure on their faces. They are breathless and exhausted. It was very fast and carnal.  
"You were amazing!" Gini exclaims.  
"So were you." Bill responds, a large smile forming.   
"Why haven't we done this before," Gini asks?  
"I never thought of it before today? Desperate times, call for desperate measures."  
"Desperate huh? You needed me that badly?"  
"I always need you that badly."


End file.
